I'd Do Anything
by imconfused247
Summary: Follows the song “I’d Do Anything” by Simple Plan, oneparter, and it’s pretty obvious what the pairing is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'd Do Anything**

**Author: ObsessiveGilmore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Simple Plan, their song "I'd Do Anything", Gilmore Girls, or anything associated with them (except for the Simple Plan CDs and Gilmore Girls DVD seasons. hehe I'm obsessed and proud!)**

**Summary: Follows the song "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan, one-parter, and it's pretty obvious what the pairing is.**

A/N-Ok, well this is only my 2nd fic and I'm doing it cuz I'm bored and can't think of anything to do for my other one (and Luke's Diary was my friend's and she wanted me to post it for her). So, please have pity on me, but tell the truth when you review (YES! REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED!) It is during one of the nights right after he arrives at Military School. I've added a few things that hadn't been in the show, such as Tristan and Rory's friendship and Rory wasn't the perfect girl either. Just work with me though. I need something to use from the song.

Ok, enjoy and R/R!

Tristan sat on his bunk in his cabin in North Carolina. He had been waiting all week for the letter from Rory, and it had yet to come. He couldn't stop thinking about her. They had been great friends, and although he had wanted more, he didn't show it to her.

He had said that he would wait for her letter since she had something important she wanted to say, but he had already known what he had wanted to say to her in his letter back to her: all of the feelings he had kept inside for so long. He couldn't concentrate on anything so far in the military school, for his mind was set completely on her. He had to tell her how he felt, it would be one of the final chances to let her know, unless he would put it off longer and wait for her to write back to his.

He had to let her know how much he wanted to hold her, to make her laugh, and do everything else he had loved when he was with her. He couldn't put her out of his mind, and he was hoping with all of his heart and soul that she would always remember him, too.

When he was back at Chilton, although she seemed the perfect student, they got away with pulling off so many things. She actually didn't really like school, just like him, but since she was so good in it, she kept going to impress other people. Tristan and Rory had sometimes even considered dropping out and leaving everything they had at home behind. She was the best friend he had, and although he knew that telling her his feelings could ruin it, he had to tell her. He had to make her realize that he loved her and would do anything for her.

He tried to go to sleep, but he just pictured her in the inside of his closed eyelids. He couldn't take it anymore, so he got out of bed and wrote her a letter, revealing his undying love for her that he has felt ever since her first day at Chilton, but did not send it. He decided to keep his promise and wait for her letter.

(A/n- the following does not go with the song, it has already ended. This is just because I really wanted to add a good fic ending.)

2 days later, when Tristan got his mail, he noticed a small white envelop with _her_ handwriting on it, and quickly opened it.

_Tristan,_

_There is something that I have wanted you to know since you told me you were going to be leaving in a week. I only realized this after I thought of how it was going to be without you here at Chilton. I don't really know how to say this, but I've had feelings for you since the day I met you on my first day at Chilton._(A/N things went differently in this fic than the show on her first day, the main part being that Tristan wasn't being an ass.)_ You were so sweet to me and I will never be able to forget you. Please promise that a week ago was the last time we would see each other; please promise me that I will be able to see you again. If this is a total surprise to you and you don't feel the same way, I'll understand. Just please let me know._

_Love,_

_Mary_

Tristan smiled as he read the letter. Not smirked or grinned, but actually smiled a true smile. He went over to his bed and lifted the mattress, to find the letter he had written 2 days earlier to the love of his life. He picked it up, and walked it to the outgoing mailbox.

A/N-ok, I know it is short but I just thought of it and decided to write it. If you don't like it, tell me and if you do, you should tell me that too. Now, please push the prettly little blue button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

3Meg

**The following is the song that inspired this story, andI did not write it, so don't give me the credit for this awesome song… Thank Simple Plan! They rock!**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Thank you to the people who reviewed! Ok, well I have decided that since you people seemed to like it that I am going to continue with it, **but it is no longer following a song!**RECAP: Tristan got Rory's letter saying that she liked him and Tristan just sent his. Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

**Rory's POV**

_Oh my God, I can't believe I just sent that to him! What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he hates me now? What if he's so freaked out by me now that he won't even write me back to tell me?_

All of these thoughts were swimming around in Rory's head. She had no idea what to expect in about a week when his letter came, or if it would even show up. Lorelai walked into her daughter's room to find her pacing back and forth.

"Hey, what's got you looking like a soon-to-be father?"

Rory looked up from the ground and towards the door where her mother was standing. She stopped pacing and sat down on her bed, as Lorelai followed suit.

"I just sent my letter to Tristan."

"Great! But, what has that got to do with you wearing a hole in the rug?"

"Well, ever since he told me he was going to be leaving, I've been thinking about what it's going to be like at Chilton without ever seeing him, or after school without ever seeing him, or without ever seeing him at all."

"And you told him that you liked him?"

"How did you know I liked him?"

"Honey, you've liked that kid since the first day you met him. You've just been oblivious to it this entire time. And you could see the way you looked at him or how you looked when his name was just brought up. Everybody could tell you liked Tristan except for 2 people: you and him. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You don't have to worry, cuz he likes you back." And with that Lorelai got up and walked out of the room.

**1 week later**

After watching Kirk sort their mail outside for about a half-hour, Rory went outside to get it. She had been waiting for Tristan's letter back to her all week and when she looked in the mailbox, it was there, right on top of all the rest. She grabbed the mail and hurried inside.

As soon as Rory got a chance to put the mail down on the counter, she went into her room with the letter. She sat down on her bed and opened it.

_**Mary,**_

**_There's been something that I've wanted to get off of my chest since I met you a year ago. I am completely in love with you; I just didn't know how you felt all these years. I miss you so much. Please write me back as soon as you get this._**

_**Love,**_

_**Tristan**_

Rory smiled to herself and went over to her desk. As she sat down to begin writing, she was only thinking about 2 things. The fact that her mother's head was just going to get bigger when she finds out that she was right, and of course, Tristan.

A/N- Ok, I know that this one was short too, but from what I can tell you right now, they all are going to be relatively short. But, to make up for having short chapters, I am going to post as often as I can, which may be every day or every other day. I don't really know, it depends on how busy I get at work. I'll post again as soon as possible. I love you all!

Meg


End file.
